Silent Movies
by bke.21
Summary: Neo has an idea that Jaune will love.


**A/N: Look whos back! And with more smut. Ive got a few multi chapter fics in the works so be read for that.**

 **I actually own RWBY. Im Burnie Burns. Prove me wrong.**

* * *

I've always loved the naughty delight of getting felt up just barely out of public view. And the titillating thrill of grabbing my man when no one is looking just cant be beat. They get so cute and embarrassed when it makes them poke. It arouses me knowing that their lusty mind is consumed with whisking me to some corner and giving me a nice feel back, or better.

But for me the most erotic treat, the most perfect sexual flirt is to make love in a movie theater. I finally lived this, my most intense dream, the fantasy I've had for as far back as I can remember. Jaune and I make love in so many provocative ways and in so many places. But never, never in public. I wanted to seduce him so completely that he could not resist me even in full view, potentially, of others.

We often lay together in my room before making love, and while our hands play and our mouths lick and suck we tell each other our many fantasies. It always makes our sex so much better. But I never shared my ultimate fantasy with him. I wanted to catch him by surprise. I wanted to be sliding down his delight before he knew what happened.

I managed to get him to agree to take me to a movie he wasn't interested in when I was on top of him, teasing him with my hot cunt just above his tip, making him beg for more. I coyly asked him if he would take me to the movie I had in mind. He moaned a 'yes', so I rewarded him with the kind of treat he liked best: me on top, pumping him with eyes locked onto his, commanding him with my expression to cum in me.

For the evening of the movie I wore a low cut, light pink nit dress. My heart beat fiercely the entire drive there. Had his hand slipped up my dress (which it frequently did when he drove) and found me pantiless, he would have pulled over and fucked me right then (this happened frequently, too). And I would have been too hot and weak to stop him. I wanted him full for me that night. However, he did manage to slide a hand down my front and play with my aroused nipples. He knew that drove me absolutely crazy for him. It was all I could do to not ask him to pull over.

I got to the ticket booth in one piece. I winked at every man there (that I could get away with) and drank in their lusty returned looks. I delighted in knowing that only a single layer of fabric kept my cunt and light figure from their view. I couldn't stop undressing Jaune with my eyes. I felt so weak I could hardly walk. My heart wouldn't stop pounding. My hands couldn't get dry. Jaune knew I was in the most desperate need. For a moment I was afraid Jaune was going to take me somewhere and satisfy me. He knew I'd let him. He knew I was dying for it. But I wanted him in that theater.

As we finally walked in I boldly lead him to the back far corner. He followed happily, knowing that I wasn't interested in the movie. He knew I only wanted to neck and have him feel me up a few orgasms.

Luckily there wasn't anyone near us. The minute the lights went down he leaned over and buried his face into my eager neck. His hands squeezed my thinly veiled, excited breasts. Then his right hand deliciously slid up my thigh and found a bare, wet pussy waiting for him. His fingers were was so expert that I orgasmed right then. His tongue drove deeper into my mouth and licked down my neck and under my quivering chin.

Then I made my first move. I reached over and squeezed his meat through his pants. He unlatched his belt. I unzipped him and opened his pants. I pulled out his glorious stiff meat and stroked it. His drooling rod soaked my fingers as he licked my creamy skin. I knew I'd have him soon.

His eyes nearly popped when I lifted my dress well above my hips, revealing my slutty womanhood for him. I slid a bit down and opened my legs. His fingers slipped up in me and worked me to another orgasm. All the while I kept his shaft at its peak, right at the edge, my fingers barely sliding down his slippery stiffness as he got close.

I leaned down and slipped my mouth over his tip, then down his length. He could hardly contain his moans. I kept sucking until his chin went back and his eyes closed.

He was ready. Weakened by my sexual power and totally under my spell, I quickly stood up and before he could think I straddled him and slid down his long, pleasing dick.

He was mine.

I ground and fucked nastily, smoothly twisting my torso as I rode up and down. I held his face firmly within my hands, and face-to-face drilled my burning, lusting eyes straight into his.

Almost scowling I whispered breathily, "Fuck your whore."

I rode him hard and grinding, alternating between giving him all of my squirming weight and almost lifting off completely. His eyes submitted to mine. His expression became more and more intense as his climax approached. His head stroked my tight channel like never before. My fixed, determined expression demanded his cum. I knew it wouldn't be long. His hands slid up under my dress and cupped my braless, sweaty, bobbing breasts. He squeezed them as my man's cock shot full loads deep into his riding slut. My cunt felt each hot squirt. My expression matched his. My face moved with his. My mouth covered his as his girl cummed around his throbbing stick inside her. As I came his hands slid down his girl's warm, moist back and tightly gripped her frisky, squirming ass.

If anyone had known just how hot the back row was that night.

I melted upon him and buried my face into his neck. He slowly whispered, "There's a girl I know who's going to get fucked somewhere tonight." With his meat still in me I licked behind his ear seductively, letting his wonderful male mind roam free to wherever it wished, for as long as it wished.

He finally softly added, "Only I hear that this girl likes it nude," I giggled lightly and gave him a few approving strokes from my cunt. With noses touching I smiled and whispered, "I dare you."

We walked out smiling, knowing that a 'certain girl' was going to have the funnest night ever.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and all that. I cant get better if you dont help. And please review on an actual account. If you shit talk on a guest account, im gonnna make fun lf you and then write a cuckold fic about you.**


End file.
